


Untitled Pac Rim AU

by orphan_account



Category: Fight Quest RPF, Mixed Martial Arts RPF, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Blood Kink, Multi, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't watched Pac Rim in a while but this is just my little headcanon/fantasy of how Jimmy and Doug would end up piloting a Jaeger together. It might not be accurate to the film but it's just to...........</p><p>I've been having a lot of thoughts about 4th wall integrity in such a tiny fandom, so I must say: <b>If you are Jimmy Smith, Doug Anderson, a relative, colleague, or acquaintance of these men, hit your back button now. Everything is 100% fiction, written with love, but <em>you will not like what you see.</em></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Pac Rim AU

The first thing Jimmy notices is that he's bigger than Doug. Sure, Jimmy's always been bigger than most people, but it's still something to notice. The second thing he notices, watching him haul his ruck, canvas, easel and paints into the training facility where they'll be living, is that Doug's 145 pound frame holds a deceptive strength. Jimmy's very aware of his own physical gifts, and has to remain ever vigilant of walking the fine line between good-naturedly offering another man help with something, and emasculating him. He decides to hang back and let Doug lift. He's not breaking a sweat or showing any signs of frustration, his shoulders loose in his standard-issue tank. He moves with an ease and grace not commonly seen in these parts. Jimmy watches from behind the door, knowing his appearance can be frightening at first. He closes it, fascinated. He hopes the artist living across the hall understands that he's here to fight, not for Booty Boot-camp.

Later, when Marshall Pentecost introduces the two formally, Jimmy can see right away that Doug's nose has been broken multiple times. He hopes he's maintaining his most open, non-threatening smile even as the image overpowers him: Doug's lean, muscled frame squared off in a fighting stance, breathing heavily through his open mouth as red flows from his nostrils, dripping from his chin over his tattoo, onto his muscular chest. His cock throbs.

Jimmy licks his lips and swallows, curling his toes hard to ground himself in reality, because when Jimmy gets an erection it is visible from space. He's not here to cruise, he reminds himself. he's here to find a fellow warrior with enough similarities to pilot a Jaeger together.


End file.
